Fury
Description Fury is a Primary shotgun weapon. Fires blasts of eight lasers at once that are highly effective at close and medium range. Lasers phase through walls and can hit multiple targets at once. Lasers are tightly packed together and all travel in a straight line, in the same direction. Lasers begin to spread slightly when firing continuously. Weapon gives user a dash ability when held, which allows a burst of forward movement in the direction of user. Strategy Fury can very effectively output excessive amounts of damage rapidly, making it a deadly weapon. * Most effective at close to medium range due to its minor spread. Only the center laser does not deviate in direction. * The dash ability that Fury provides allows the player to rapidly get in and out of cover, and when paired with the Wall Break ability, this weapon can devastate other players in close-ranged maps abundant in cover. * Dash ability can be used to run from slow-moving projectiles very effectively. * Fury is a 3-shot kill, body or head. Counters Fury does have several notable weaknesses. * At long range, very few, if any, of Fury's lasers hit the target, so using any sniper weapons can effectively take out Fury users. * At close range, use of Invisibility is highly recommended, as Fury users will have more trouble targeting particles than players, especially when shooting through walls. * Fury has a decently long reload time. Make use of this and kill users during reload. * Try to catch users of this in wide-open areas with no cover, and move around in an unpredictable manner. This will very often catch Fury users off guard, as they lack advantages, even with the Dash ability. * Get at a Fury user using wall break weapons against it, and do it especially when the Dash ability was just used, as it has a cooldown. * Any splash weapons can get Fury users behind thin cover. If the blast radius is large enough, even their Dash ability will not help. * Beware that Fury can take out Demon Stone, Combat Mech and Robot Samurai in a matter of seconds, so do not use those unless striking with a strategy. Notes * Dash ability is an active ability, activated with a button next to gadgets when the weapon is held. It has a cooldown of 5 seconds. The cooldown does keep counting even if user switches to other weapons. * A red glow and trail will appear around a Fury user when the Dash ability is activated. * Fury's reload time is 8 seconds long, and consists of unlocking the magazine, removing the magazine, replacing the magazine and a confirming pump of the shotgun grip. * Fury's Dash ability propels the player about the length of 7 players lined in a row, heads touching. Its visual screen effect is similar to that of the Time Machine gadget. * Fury's shotgun mechanic is very different from others - the lasers are initially all pinpoint accurate, but continuous fire makes the crosshairs spread wider. ** The least accurate the Fury can get is close to that of the spread of the Heavy Shotgun, after 5 shots. Trivia * Fury is evidently based on the SPAS-12 Italian Combat Shotgun, with several more attachments. * Fury was drawn using the "Drawing" function in Google Drive. * The theme of the Fury highly resembles that of the Black Mamba, but with lighter base colors. See also Catastrophe Carnage Mitigator Onslaught Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Wall Break